Digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to record television programs for later viewing. Typically, users set recording timers to record particular television programs at specified times. Recording conflicts occur if two or more recording timers occur at the same time or otherwise overlap. Recording conflict information is typically provided to the user in a list format, and the user is provided with options for resolving the time conflict. However, the list format is difficult for some users to review and determine the best option for resolving the recording conflict. The problem is further exacerbated by the availability of multiple tuner DVRs that allow recording timers to be assigned to multiple television tuners of the DVR